New Beginnings
by Shadowcatgirl09
Summary: TVD Season 6 AU: After a few too many startling revelations Bonnie is fed up and decides to leave. Enter the little town of Havencrest, a quiet place, perfect for settling down away from everything. Or so it's thought; Bonnie left the constant chaos that was Mystic Falls only to get mixed up in something much darker.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes you need to walk away. Not to make someone realize how worthy you are, but for you to understand and acknowledge your own self worth~Author Unknown_

With Damon and Elena back with his mom Bonnie began chanting the spell to leave the 1903 prison world.

"Bonnie!" Kai was leaning against a tree for support.

She looks at him with a triumphant smile on her face as he soon realizes that she's leaving him behind. She was then engulfed by bright white light.

* * *

When they got back Damon and Elena took his mother upstairs to Stefan's room. Bonnie heard him muttering to Elena to stay with her he then took Bonnie by the arm to the kitchen and started running water.

"Don't want them to overhear?"

"Exactly, this is why we're friends Bonnie." He edged a little closer. "By the way thanks for helping me with my mother. You didn't have to but you did it anyway."

She put her hand on top of his and squeezed it. "No Damon thank you. You gave me closure with him and I really needed that." Bonnie dug her hand into her coat pocket pulling a vial of liquid.

"Bonnie, is that what I think that is?"

"If you mean the cure then the answer is yes."

"Where did you get this?"

"Nova Scotia. It's for you and Elena."

"I-I don't know what to do with this." He stared at it in wonder.

"Well it's yours, so do whatever you feel like with it."

* * *

Bonnie, feeling relieved to finally being free of Kai, decided to head to the dorm for some long overdue studying. She had chose Earth Science on a whim and was slowly starting to regret that decision; It was the math, whoever invented the accursed subject definitely went to Hell. She was going to get her Calculus work done first and foremost.

As soon as she arrived Bonnie made herself some hot chocolate with marshmallows, changed into a tank top and sweatpants and got to work on her Calculus work. About a hour later, tired of looking at numbers, she laid on her bed intent on watching tv but swiftly jumped up when she felt something brush against her backside. When she pulled the covers away she saw a small envelope in the middle of her bed. Before she could even begin to think one of her friends sent it to her she felt little tendrils of magic. Kai's magic.

 _"When did he have time to send this?"_

With a degree of caution Bonnie carefully picked it up, turning it every which way. Even though it looked perfectly harmless she wasn't taking any chances, she turned and threw it in the trash. She laid back down on the bed and turned the tv on, as she flipped through channels she heard a little voice in the back on her mind telling her to read it. After a few minutes she threw the remote down in frustration, dug in the trash and pulled out the envelope. Ripping it open her eyes scanned the note quickly, they came to a complete stop at the mention of Damon and Stefan's mother.

"I should've known." She threw the note on the bed, running a hand threw her hair. "This is what I get for not following my instincts."

Bonnie sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. "He always does this." She let out a deep sigh. "I'm starting to question why I even call him my friend."

Suddenly a burst of anger hit her, "Why am I being told this information by _him_?!" She picked up her Calculus book and hurled it at the wall. "The Gemini Coven, no matter how messed up they are, doesn't just lock up innocent people. _He_ was proof of that."

She began pacing around the room. _"Did Elena know too? What else did they keep from me?"_ She then turned to her math book and in a fit of rage set it on fire.

* * *

"Is this everything? Do I need to gather anything else?"

"No this will suffice."

A young woman begins chanting in an another language while staring at a lit candle, her eyes turn white and she speaks with a deep voice. "In a few days she'll arrive. You must do your job boy, make sure that area is protected at all costs; For a few days later the other one will arrive as well, he's your main problem."

"I understand. I'll protect it with my life."

"Good." The young woman then comes to clutching her head in pain. "Ugh. I've been doing this for years but it's still so draining."

"When you had your dream did you see what they look like?"

She shook her head. "I only see the young woman, the man is a blur."

"Well I guess we wait to see what happens."

"It's all we can do."

* * *

Bonnie stared intently at the flames. She had just read the note that Kai had sent her because he actually planned on leaving after the incident at the rave. Her stomach churned at the contents of the note.

 _"Dear Bonnie,_

 _Uh hey, I know I'm the last person you probably want to hear from right now but...I couldn't stop thinking about you. Again I wanted to apologize for imposing on you, I just really wanted to see you and tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you. I wound up making the situation worse, go figure. Anyhoo I plan on leaving Mystic Falls, I promised my sister and you don't want me around soo...yeah. Ha I should get to the point; Okay so as you probably didn't know Damon's mom is a ripper. My coven locked her up in 1903 because she killed like 3000 or more people. I know you'll toss this out before reading or maybe you won't, who knows, you're a smart woman Bonnie. If I were you I would get out of Mystic Falls just to have peace of mind, or to just avoid the coming storm._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kai_

She wrapped her arms around herself. As much as she wanted to throw the note out her intution was gnawing away at her. There was more both men weren't telling her and she was going to find out what exactly that was. She got dressed, grabbed the note and headed out the door; Her and Damon were due for a long talk.

* * *

Bonnie stormed the house only to find Damon and Elena sitting on the couch wrapped up in each other. They didn't even hear her come in. She threw the note between them on Damon's lap.

"Want to explain what this is?"

He withdrew his arm from around Elena and picked up the letter. "Aww Bon Bon is someone sending love letters? When you going to introduce him to the crew?"

"How about you open it and find out?" She folded her arms over her chest.

The sarcastic smile left Damon's face as he read the letter. "Bonnie-"

"So were you ever planning on telling me what she was or were you going to let the mayhem happen first?"

Elena removed her legs from his lap and stood up. "Wait a minute Bonnie, what's going on?"

"Momma Salvatore is a ripper."

Elena looked sheepish. "I figured they wouldn't have locked her up for nothing."

"Oh of course not. The Gemini Coven locked her up for killing over 3000 people."

Her eyes was cast downward. "Oh. I didn't know she killed that many."

Bonnie's eyes turned back to Damon. "So, do you have anything to say?"

He didn't even move from his spot on the couch. "I'm sorry I lied to you Bon but it was necessary. Kai wouldn't release her."

"And with good reason." Her eyes searched his face. "Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

He looked directly into her eyes. "No Bon Bon that was the only thing."

"Okay." She dropped her arms, turned on her heel and left.

* * *

 _"He's lying to me. I can feel it."_ She sighed to herself. "I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands like always."

Arriving at the college Bonnie headed straight to the dorm to look for a mirror. After finding a nice floor length one she took out the knife with Kai's blood on it and began chanting a spell that allowed her to see into Kai's new prison world. The image was foggy at first but then gradually grew clearer. The room was dark but Bonnie could see various amounts of old furniture messily placed. She focused harder and found who she was looking for. Kai was leaning against one of the dusty dressers holding on to his neck, breathing harshly.

"Hmph, serves him right." She could see and hear everything that was going on but Kai couldn't see or hear her.

There was a banging on the door of the room Kai had barricaded himself in. A male voice could be heard through the door. "Come on out here, I will not bite."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, _"Someone else is there with him?"_

Kai didn't say anything but just concentrated on closing his neck wound. After it finally healed he slumped to the floor in relief.

The banging on the door had gotten worse. "Now I am trying to be cordial with you boy, but if I have to siphon this magic you are using to block the door it will not be pretty for you. My family will make a human blood bag out of you."

Bonnie reeled back in disbelief, "Siphon? I thought Kai was the only one."

Kai quickly looked at the door and then he hung his head in defeat. "Jo, Liv, I'm so sorry. I'm going to die here and drag the four of you with me." His eyes were glistening. "Damn coven rules." He mumbled the last part with barely concealed contempt and a slam of his fist against the dresser.

 _"The four of you?"_ In an attempt to make sure she heard him correctly Bonnie put her hand on the mirror. That wasn't a good idea.

Kai felt a tingle go up his spine; He got up slowly, eyes darting all over the room, searching for the source of magic he feels in the room. His eyes land on the mirror, a look of incredulity on his face. "Bonnie?" Kai took a hestiant step forward and then another until he reached the mirror. "Am I hallucinating?" He desperately grabbed the mirror as if he was trying to touch her physically.

Bonnie immediately pulled her hand away. She looked down at it, Kai was calling out for her, but she was blocking him out. Her stomach lurched just looking at him, all the things he did to her came racing back to the forefront of her mind.

 _"He deserves to die for what he did, but if he dies so does Jo and Liv apparently."_ Her hand clenched into a fist. _"Why did he have to win the merge? Why couldn't it have been Luke who won instead?"_

She saw him drop to his knees still gripping the mirror. "Bonnie please. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I know that I deserve this but please don't let Jo, her babies, and Liv suffer because of me."

Bonnie slowly raised her hand and put it back on the mirror. "Is it true Kai? That if you die they will too?"

Kai looked back at her, "Yes. It's always been a thing with my coven, if the leader dies so does the coven. Call it a failsafe."

Bonnie pulled her hand away from the mirror again, grabbed her hair and screamed, "Why?!" She then slumped to the floor and slammed her fist on her thighs. "Why can't something go right for me just once!?" Her nails were digging into her palms. "I can't even have my revenge on Kai because others will die! It's not fair! It hasn't even been a full day!"

She sat there for a few moments letting her tears of anger fall. Afterwards she wiped them away and saw that Kai's position matched hers, she put her hand back on the mirror. "Try not to die before I get there."

Kai nodded his head eagerly. "Will do!"

* * *

Bonnie didn't immediately pursue getting Kai out of 1903, she was too busy having a battle with herself. It was like she had an angel and a devil on her shoulders as she paced around the dorm room endlessly.

 _"You're going to save him because his sisters, who've never done anything for you and in one's case lied to you, are going to die?"_

 _"But they don't deserve to die because of some archaic coven rules."_

 _"The only person benefiting from this is Alaric and what has he ever done for you?"_

 _"But he's my friend."_

 _"Again, what exactly has he ever done for you?"_

 _"I should put myself first this time."_

 _"Yeah because that worked out well the last time you did that. Your "friend" attacked and manipulated you to make you cooperate with him."_

She stopped pacing abruptly after that, "No this really is it. I'm getting him out of there and then leaving Mystic Falls for good. I'm tired of being the one that does everything in this town, for once they're going to save themselves."

She was supposed to have closure after leaving Kai behind in 1903. She should've seen it coming that it wasn't going to go that way, at least not for her. In the end Bonnie was too good of a person to sacrifice other people for herself. She got up grabbed the ascendant and prepared to go to the 1903 prison world to get Kai.

* * *

Kai stood up facing the blocked door with renewed determination. "I'm not dying here. Bonnie's coming to get me." He took off his still soaked jacket, preparing himself for the vampire about to burst through the door at any minute. "I only have one shot at this."

One of the wooden dressers split in half, flying in different directions as he got closer. As soon as the door blasted open fully Kai flung the jacket on the vampire.

 _"_ _Phasmatos Incendia."_

The vampire screamed and was too busy trying to put out the fire he didn't notice Kai motusing a piece from the wooden dresser into his chest, killing him instantly.

Kai wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Alright that's one problem solved."

Left with just his hoodie Kai ran out of the estate and into the clearing. He was freezing and possibly catching cold but with his adrenaline running he barely felt anything. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand when he heard footsteps approaching, he silently prayed the person coming was Bonnie and not another vampire. Or witch, which of course shouldn't be possible.

Kai cloaked himself and darted behind a tree. _"I was siphoned. When he grabbed me I definitely felt my magic being ripped from me. Papa Parker and I need to have a talk when I get back."_

The footsteps in the snow got louder but Kai slowly relaxed as he felt Bonnie's magic getting closer. He uncloaked himself and stepped out to face her.

"You actually came." His voice was breathless and he gave her a shy smile.

She leveled him with a glare. "I only came because others would die if you did."

Kai deflated immediately. "So if I didn't tell you that and was killed by the other vamps here-"

"Which I didn't know about."

"-I would've died. Wow there's a lot your bestie doesn't tell you huh."

Bonnie's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"How you got out of-you know what it doesn't matter, let's just go out of here. I am freezing."

He went to walk past her but she pushed him back. "No tell me now or I leave your ass here coven be damned."

He bit his lip, "Meandyourboyfriend-waitnoex-boyfriendandyourshittybuddyDamon-somewhat-workedtogethertogetyououtof1994." He spoke rather quickly.

Bonnie still managed to catch every word he said; Her glower worsened, "Bullshit."

"I'm not lying to you. You think Damon suddenly gained magic and made the map appear in 1994? He wrote down the notes on the map but apparently his relationship with your good pal Elena was more important. Me and Jeremy, but mostly me, did all of the work. I nearly died doing that damn spell."

She shook her head. "No, you have to be lying. There's no way you-"

"I saw you drinking the bourbon Bonnie." He took a step forward but saw her flinch so he stood still. "Look I know you want what I'm saying to you to be a lie but it's not."

Bonnie didn't say anything but her eyes were becoming full with tears. _"He saw everything, he saw me about to...about to-"_ She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Let's just get out of here." She held her hands out with the ascendant.

"Gladly!" He gets ready to perform the spell with Bonnie but pats his pockets. "Oh wait, I don't have my gloves. They were in my coat pocket and I turned that to ash." After standing there awkwardly for a few moments he opted to pull his hoodie sleeves over his hands and together they began chanting.

Moments later they appeared in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. Kai dramatically dropped to his knees, "Warm air! Oh how I missed this!"

Bonnie ignored him and stalked into the boarding house. Damon was inside talking with his mother. Elena was nowhere to be found.

"Damon!"

Both he and Lily turned to face Bonnie, he had a look of annoyance while Lily's face showed hope. Though it turned into anger upon seeing Kai walk through the door alone.

"Where's my family?"

"One's in front of you and the other is out killing people." She stopped in front of Damon. "Damon, you have some explaining to do."

"Bonnie why is he here?"

"Oh I don't know Damon, maybe because if I left him in 1903 with some other vampires, which I wasn't told about, he would've died and took Jo and Liv with him."

"Bonnie whatever happened to Kai is what he deserved for what he did to you."

"So you did keep something else from me. I'm so glad you have my best interests at heart. Exploiting my anger for your own benefit definitely worked in my favor. I wound up releasing someone way worse!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, looking at Bonnie. "Well to be fair y'all two didn't ask."

"Shut up Kai. I though you were going to be stuck there by yourself." She murmured.

"Okay Bon Bon I admit I didn't know about dying thing but you looked so relieved after you left him and I really needed to see my mother. It was a win-win for both of us."

"I don't care about that! Damon you manipulated me! What kind of friend does that? You brought Kai to me even though you knew what it would cause! You do this all the damn time! Using people so it benefits you and if it doesn't there's threats and murder until it goes your way!"

"It was the only way to help Stefan!"

Kai rested himself on the couch making a snort of amusement. "Riigghhhtttt."

"That's bullshit and you know it! You exercised no other options before this one! He loves you! You and Elena should've been enough to help him get his humanity back!"

"I-"

"No Damon that's not the only thing I'm pissed off about either." She gritted her teeth. "Did Kai-did he actually help you get the map to 1994?"

Kai was lounging on the couch now, "Actually Jeremy left the map. I did the spell, while those two were upstairs doing God knows what-"

"Stop, I heard enough." She was still focused on Damon. "Did he?"

"Bonnie-"

"DID HE OR DID HE NOT HELP YOU AND JEREMY?" Her eyes were blazing, if Damon made any sudden moves she would've flayed him.

"Yes but-"

Bonnie's shoulders slumped, the blaze in her eyes died out and her face was crestfallen. "I'm done. I'm tired of everything, the lying, the constant sacrificing, the mess cleaning, all of it. Any and all problems that happen in this town is going to be on your shoulders from now on. I made a promise to myself to put me first and that's what I'm going to do."

Lily stepped forward. "But what about my-"

"That's Kai's problem not mine. I'm leaving this town for good." The door closed behind her with a resounding bang.

* * *

Kai's eyes darted between the both of them. "Well that's my queue to leave then."

Lily vamp-sped over to him, slamming his head into the arm of the couch. "You're not going anywhere unless it's to get my family back."

He looked over at Damon, "Um could you grab her? This is really uncomfortable."

"I should let her kill you so Bonnie could really be free of you."

"Cool except both Alaric and the puppy will want to kill you for getting their girlfriends killed. Not to mention you'll undo all of Bonnie's hard work, I mean she did get me out so people wouldn't die. And let's be real you want me dead not because of what I did to Bonnie but to your precious Elena." He knocked Lily away with a motus and stood up wiping himself off. "Since I promised my sister not to be around her-which is hanging around here-I'm leaving, I have coven business to attend to in Portland."

Kai looked down at Lily's crumpled form getting up off the floor. "I'm not releasing your family, they're staying right where they are minus one member."

She went to attack him again and he magically snapped her neck. He didn't even bother to glance at Damon. "I wouldn't if I were you, just sit there and tend to your mother."

Kai then tied his hoodie around his waist and walked out of the door. He was in search of a certain former coven leader.

* * *

Instead of going to the dorm she just transported her things to Grams house to avoid dealing with certain people. Bonnie was packing her things into a large suitcase seeing as there wasn't much she wanted to take with her. She made sure she had Grams and Emily's grimoires as well as Ms Cuddles and the money Grams had in the back of her closet for emergencies. In moment of spontaneity Bonnie used her magic to make a notice board pin mark a spot on the map sitting on the bed.

"Wow I did not see that coming. I guess I'm head to Maine huh?" She picked up her suitcase and her backpack with Ms Cuddles; Bonnie was deciding on renting a car or just getting a cab when there was a banging on her door.

"Bonnie! It's Elena, open up!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, finshed packing and set the map on fire. She decided on taking a cab to the airport; Taking her sweet time with her suitcase in hand she finally opened the door.

"What is it? I have a flight to catch." She just stared at Elena with a blank expression. _"She was there, she was there and kept things from me too."_

"I figured if you weren't at the dorms you would be here. Bonnie please don't do this. Don't leave."

"Elena I'm tired. I want out of this. I don't want to hurt anymore, just some peace and quiet."

She grabbed Bonnie's hands. "Bon, your my friend and we'll get through this together. All we have to do is get Caroline back."

Bonnie pulled her hands away. "That's the thing Elena, Caroline willingly turned her humanity off because she couldn't cope and then she forced Stefan to turn his off and went on a killing spree. I don't have time for that anymore."

"But she's our friend and we need to help her."

"Like I said, she did that of her own free will. I'm not getting involved."

"You've changed."

"Of course I have. That's what being stuck alone in a prison world for five months and nearly commiting suicide will do to you." She picked her bags back up. "I'm going now. My flight leaves in a hour."

"At least tell me where you're going."

"To the west coast."

"The west coast! But that's so far away!"

"That's the point."

"There's no changing your mind, is there?"

Her cab pulled up. "No Elena there isn't." She turned to give Elena a brief hug. "Hopefully you, Damon and his mom can get their humanity turned back on. Goodbye Elena."

"Let me help put your things in the cab."

"No it's fine, I got it." She put her suitcase in the trunk but kept her backpack with her getting in the back seat. "Tell Caroline I said bye."

Elena just nodded and waved at her sadly as the vehicle pulled off. Inside Bonnie clutched the bag to her chest in both anticipation and dread. She was leaving Mystic Falls, her home for all her life, for good. All by herself going to a new place with none of her friends by her side. She gripped the bag tighter.

"I survived dying twice, being in the prison world alone and dealt with the likes of Klaus and Silas, this is nothing. I'll make it through this too."

* * *

Two hours later~

A young man walks into an animal shelter, immediately heading straight to the section with the puppies. He gently picks up a chow chow, "You still causing trouble for people huh little guy? You have to cut that out or no one will adopt you."

He takes the puppy out of its cage and proceeds to walk around the place inspecting the rest of the animals.

A soft femimine sigh comes from behind the counter. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"I can't help it he's so adorable, even if he is a little troublemaker."

The patrons milling about the place all started heading to the windows. A cab was pulling up into the town square. The puppy in the man's arms began to squirm and then broke free, darting out the door as someone walked out.

Since leaving the Bangor airport Bonnie told the driver to keep driving until she told him to stop. After passing what she felt was definitely a magical barrier she motioned for the driver to stop. Something was calling to her in this town. Havencrest, such a quaint little town.

Bonnie took a few deep breaths to calm herself before stepping out of the cab. Ignoring the stares of the townsfolk she went to the trunk to grab her stuff. She handed the cab driver two one hundred dollar bills and prepared herself to face the town.

"Hello. Does anyone know where the closest bed and breakfast is?"

No one said anything but just continued staring until a young woman with dip dyed hair came to the forefront of the crowd. "Hi, I'm Noelle. My friends' parents owns the local bed and breakfast around here, I can show you where it is."

"Ah thank you. I'm Bonnie."

A male voice rang out. "No! Get back here!"

Bonnie looked up to see a dark haired guy chasing after a moving ball of brown and black fluff headed right in her direction. She took a step back but it jumped at her legs if it was happy to see her.

"Stop that!" The guy finally caught up to the energetic little thing scooping the puppy in his arms. "I'm so sorry about that. He usually causes trouble but not like anything like this."

The puppy was squirming to get out of his arms again. Out of curiousity Bonnie slung her bag on her shoulder and reached her hands out. "Can I hold him?"

"Uh yeah sure." The guy adjusted the puppy accordingly and handed him to her.

As soon as the puppy was in Bonnie's clutches he stopped squirming but instead kept trying to lick her face. When he let out a whine and leaned closer Bonnie froze, gazing at the little ball of fluff she felt a bond. Magic was emitting from him and the lights in the area were flickering in response to her's. There were murmurs and the crowd began to disperse rather quickly.

She glanced at the guy. "I'll take him with me."

"What?"

"I said I'll take him with me."

He was frantically looking between Bonnie and the puppy. "No I got that what I meant was why?"

"He feels...special to me." Bonnie was rubbing him behind the ears.

Noelle's eyes widened, "Oh. He's hers Caleb."

He looked confused. "Wait what?"

"Like me and Flash." Her eyes were dancing with mirth. "He's her familiar."

Caleb's face looked panicked and he took a step back. "Are you telling me she's a witch?"

Bonnie stopped petting him eyeing Caleb warily. "I was hoping to just be incognito but yes I am. Will that be a problem?"

Noelle smiled at her warmly. "Nope, not at all. Welcome to Havencrest Bonnie, I think you'll be just fine here."

A.N: Okay so I had the idea for this story for a while now (and too many others as well) so I decided to finally do something about it.It will be multi-chapter and a slow burn.Ngl I don't know how long these chapters will be but do know it will update rather slowly until I have some freedom. Btw don't worry I'm still working on the final chapter of Sins of the Past. Please comment and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Noelle made Caleb carry Bonnie's suitcase and duffel bag to the bed and breakfast while the young women chatted.

Noelle went a few steps ahead of her and twirled around facing Bonnie while walking backwards. "So Bonnie are you part of a coven or on your own?"

"I'm on my own." She smiled sadly at her. The puppy barked to get Bonnie's attention, she bent down to pick him up.

Sensing she wanted to change the subject Noelle switched to a different subject. "Were you planning on buying a house here?"

She clutched the fluff ball a little tighter in her arms. "I-to be honest I don't know, I came here on a whim. Something was calling me to this town."

Noelle lightly tapped her chin. "Hmm." She then clapped her hands together. "We have little apartments you can rent!"

Caleb was still grunting while carrying the bags. "She's probably better off getting a duplex. Didn't Ms. Rose turned her old house into one?" He was straining with her duffel. "Good god what does she have in this duffel bag?!"

"Witch stuff." Bonnie said curtly.

Noelle smacked his back. "Wow you're actually useful for something Caleb." She fell back in step with Bonnie. "I'll give you her card once you get settled in at the bed and breakfast."

"Thanks."

"No problem. We witches have to stick together."

"We're here." Caleb announced while putting her bags down, obviously relieved from not having to carry them anymore.

The place was beautiful, a large russet and mahogany colored three story brick manor with a wrap around porch. An elderly white woman sat on the porch knitting what looked to Bonnie like a shawl.

She didn't even look up at them. "Hello children. Second floor, last room on the right."

Noelle had her arms folded looking pointedly at Caleb. "Why are you just standing there? You heard her."

"This is abuse." He picked everything back up, huffing up the stairs muttering under his breath all the while.

Bonnie put the puppy down and went to go after Caleb. "I should carry-"

Noelle put her hand up. "No Bonnie, he was rude to you earlier and this is his punishment." She flipped her dip dyed Senegalese twist over her shoulders. "After you get settled in we have more important things to discuss."

They began walking through the manor to what would be Bonnie's room for a few days. "Do we now?"

"Yep. Like your Book of Shadows for instance."

"Wait, my book of what?"

"It's a-oh great spirits, I'm gonna just assume you weren't really around other witches."

Bonnie put her head down. "No, not really."

"Ah I see. Definitely gonna have to work on that." She tapped her chin again. "Oh please tell me you at least have a grimoire?"

Bonnie's face became grim. "I don't think that's any of your business actually." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why are you so hellbent on finding out about me? What do you want from me?"

It was Noelle's turn to frown now. "I just wanted to finally hang around and trade spells and stuff with another witch that wasn't a member of my coven."

"Right. That's usually what they all say." Bonnie said indignantly.

"I-Oh wow." Her shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry to bother you then." She turned to walk off. "See you around Bonnie."

Bonnie heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Caleb was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor of the manor. "Your stuff is in your room." He stalked off as well leaving Bonnie in the foyer with just her new four legged companion.

"Thanks."

He just waved and kept walking.

"I guess it's just you and me little guy."

The puppy yipped in response. Bonnie headed for her room but was met with a young girl standing in front of her door. Her eyes were closed but she had a small smile on her face. She reminded Bonnie of the old woman on the porch.

"You're the girl from my dreams." Her smile dimmed a little. "You have a lot of emotions swirling around you, mostly anger and hurt. It's causing you to lash out at people who have done nothing wrong to you."

Bonnie took a step back even though her gut feeling told her the girl was no threat. "Who are you?"

She finally opened her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of blue-green. "My name is Sian; My grandmother and mother run this bed and breakfast." Sian stepped away from the door. "Get some rest. Since you're going to be sleep most of the evening I'll leave your dinner covered in the kitchen."

"Thanks?" Bonnie was beyond confused. _"These people in this town are weird."_

Sian smiled again and walked off. Bonnie entered the room and was met with a full sized bed, a mounted tv over a dresser, nightstand, small table and a small desk in the corner of the room. It's a nice, cozy room just like the town, bar the weird residents. She was immediately hit with the exhaustion of today's events. Noticing her things were put on and against the dresser, she came out of her coat and boots and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

—–

Kai used his blood to track down his father. He wound up at a simple two story house in Mystic Falls. He didn't bother changing his clothes or knocking, he just barged into the house catching both his father and the main owner off guard.

"Hello father. It's been a while."

Joshua was startled but quickly recovered. "How did you get out of the prison world?"

"You mean the other one that houses vampires that can siphon people?"

Joshua's jaw clenched, "Answer the question, Malachi. How did you get out?"

"I have my ways, Joshua." He made himself comfortable in the arm chair across from the owner. "Ah getting all your little contacts together father? Thought you was going to continue running the coven in my absence?"

"I don't have to dignify that with a response."

"You just did."

"What do you want Malachi?"

"Just some answers and then I'll be out of your hair."

Joshua rubbed his temples. "Well? Get on with it."

"Where's the other two Gemini archives? I know of the one buildings in Greece."

"I'm not telling you. You're not fit to lead the coven, you don't need access to things out of your control."

Kai fixed him with a stare. "You know I would be fit to lead the coven if you and mom actually raised me right."

"You're an abomination and a murderer. We were right to lock you up." His voice was venomous.

Kai let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I-You know what nevermind. I don't need to reason with you. Don't even know why that thought crossed my mind."

Joshua scoffed.

He got up and headed for the door. "Just so you know I already have all the info on where the other archive is. Bye father." Kai looked back at the owner. "Lovely home by the way ma'am."

The poor woman just shrunk back further in her seat. Joshua's eyes narrowed to slits and he followed Kai outside.

Kai stepped outside pinpointed Joshua's car and set it on fire. The resounding explosion as he walked away made him feel giddy inside. He got into his borrowed car and sat with a huge grin on his face as Joshua was snapping outside. His smile left his face as he pulled out a small notepad, "It seems like I'm off to Greece then." He threw the notepad back in the glove department and pulled off.

—–

Lily groaned finally coming to. Damon crutched down so he was eye level with her as she laid on the couch. "Mother."

"Where did he go? Did you find either of them?" Her voice was pleading.

"No." Not that he actually went to look for either of them. "They're both long gone."

Lily sat up slowly. "Then I guess I should leave too. I have no reason to be here."

Damon's eyes widened. "Mother wait! What about Stefan? We need to turn his humanity back on."

"I want my family back. We had a deal son." Her veins were starting to show.

"Stefan and I are your family!"

She leaned closer to Damon. "Either you find them both and I get my family back or I tell your Elena that you have the cure and didn't tell her."

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"You have the cure to vampirism?" Elena was standing in the doorway looking weary.

Lily turned her head, a smile on her lips. "Oops."

Damon gritted his teeth in anger. He was so focused on Lily he didn't hear Elena come in.

"I think I'll turn in for the night." She ran her fingers through Damon's hair. "See that it's done." She got up and headed back upstairs.

"Damon?"

"Elena I was going to tell you about it I swear."

She glanced down, "Is she going to help us get Stefan and Caroline back?"

He swallowed, "No she wants her family back before she'll help us."

"Then we'll just do it ourselves. We should be enough to get them to turn their humanity back on." Elena sounded oddly determined.

He sat crutched in the same spot Lily left him in. "If only Bonnie was here. We could use her help."

"Well that's something you have to fix Damon." Elena turned and walked out of the room.

He looked down sadly. "I know."

—–

Bonnie awoke to moonlight streaming through her window. The clock on the nightstand read 11:42 pm. The puppy whom Bonnie has taken upon herself to call Rusty is asleep at the foot of the bed. Looking over there's a sticky note on the tv. She shuffled off the bed slowly to read it.

" _I took him for a walk and fed him. Your food is on the table, too many greedy people downstairs."_

 _Sian._

As if on cue her stomach growled. _"I hope whatever was made is good."_ She quietly wandered over to the small table. Taking off the plastic she saw it was bourbon glazed salmon, mashed potatoes, and string beans. Bonnie noticed the plate felt a little warm. "Oh. I need to remind myself to thank Sian when I see her."

After finishing off her plate Bonnie stretched and dug her feet into the plush carpet. Of course her peace was interrupted by a light tapping on her window. Rusty's head shot up and he bounded toward the window. A white owl was perched outside the window. Rusty was barking enthusiastically while the owl flapped its wings back in communication. Bonnie stepped over to the window and saw Noelle pacing back and forth in the yard outside.

"She's persistent." Bonnie opened the window. "What do you want?"

The owl flew down and landed on Noelle's shoulder. She smiled in triumph. "Come down."

"No."

"Oh come on you have to be itching to talk to another witch." She waved a thick book in the air. "I even brought my book of shadows so you can check it out."

Bonnie felt her magic dancing at her finger tips. If she was being honest with herself she did want to talk to another witch that wasn't evil (that she knew of) or lying to her (again that she knew of) even if the witch in question was annoyingly persistent.

"Fine." Just before she closed the window she heard Noelle let out a whoop. She didn't have to tap her leg for Rusty, he was already scratching at the door. Bonnie dug in her suitcase for a pair of slippers, put them on and headed out the door.

Noelle was sitting under a tree in the garden, her book laying next to her in the grass. Bonnie didn't say anything but just sat down beside her. For a few moments either of them said anything just basked in the unusually warm weather. Rusty was chasing and failing to catch Flash.

"Soo…"

"Oh right, here." She handed the book to Bonnie.

The book was heavy and leather bound with what Bonnie assumed was a family crest. The crest was a crescent moon wrapped in roses. "Does everyone in your coven have one of these?"

"Yup. It's pretty much a record of your journey as a witch until you die or pass it on to your children."

"Oh." She slowly opened the book. _"Is this what I was supposed to get from Grams?"_ It dawned on her that she never once had a chance to look at Sheila's book. _"Does it have a family crest too? Emily's was plain to hide what she was."_

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Whoa. Are these curses?"

"Yeah…I-you're not actually supposed to record those but it was a part of my journey so it needed to be jotted down. I want my future children and grandchildren to know everything, no secrets."

Bonnie smirked, "Loophole abuse."

Noelle looked mock offended, "You make it sound so dirty. Let's just say I bent the rules a bit."

She chuckled, "That doesn't sound any better."

"So what do you think?"

"This book is kind of thick. How long have you been practicing?"

"Since I was three."

"I wish I was taught that early." Her voice sounded bitter to her own ears.

"I'm gonna assume there's a lot you don't know about then?"

"Gee what gave it away?"

It was Noelle's turn to chuckle now. "Well for starters your absolute joy at being kept in the dark."

Instead of answering Bonnie decided to brood.

"Okay time for a history lesson."

"You're not even a part of my family."

"No not that. I don't even know who your family is. I'm talking about the story of the six covens."

"You mean like the Nine Covens of NOLA?"

"Oh no that's just a NOLA thing, this was bigger. Six covens were to keep the balance in the magical world until a particular coven was nearly wiped out. The main six were the Lucero, Everhardt, Silvanus, Mikami, Gemini, and Bennett."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Bonnie leaned away from her a little.

"Those were the six covens until most of the Bennetts were wiped out. The rest mostly dispersed with the Gemini Coven being the main ones to continue to try and keep the balance."

"No." Bonnie slowly stood up. "That's not possible."

Noelle looked confused. "Of course it's possible, that story has been around for generations."

"No my family-they…" Bonnie shook her head. _"It's not like the Bennetts and the Gemini don't know each other. Sheila had helped with putting Kai away. If she was still alive how would she had even introduced us? Why did you keep so much from me Grams?"_

"Your family? Just who are you exactly Bonnie?" Noelle was staring at her intently now.

She looked resigned, "Bennett, my name is Bonnie Bennett." She slid back down against the tree, resting her head on her knees. "I'm starting to wish I never came outside with you." Bonnie heaved a deep sigh. "There's so much I don't know about my family."

Noelle shuffled closer. "You don't have any family members left?"

"My grandmother, Sheila, is dead. My mother was turned into a vampire and my one cousin that I know of is awol."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." She gave her an awkward pat on the back.

Rusty trotted over and rubbed his head against her leg. Her hand gently scratched behind his ears. She let out a cross between a choked sob and a laugh. "I barely know they both of you and already I'm getting more comfort from y'all two than I ever really had from my friends."

Noelle instantly perked up. "What if we search around town later for some clues about your family?"

"What?" Bonnie felt like she had a bubble in her throat.

"Well I mean your familiar was found here. I'm sure you might find more stuff here."

"I-" She continued stroking Rusty's fur. _"It's not like anyone who knows about your family is around."_ She paused, _"There's always Joshua…or Kai."_ Bonnie shook her head. _"Yeah no he'll probably kill me if he finds out I set Kai free. As for Kai, I want nothing to do with him."_

Bonnie laid her head back against the tree. "Give me a day or two. It's a lot to process."

"Deal. You know where to find me." Noelle got up, stretching her limbs.

Bonnie side-eyed her, "Actually I don't."

"Crap you right." She made a piece of paper and pen appear out of thin air and starting scribbling on it. "Here's my cell number. I have afternoon classes today so I'll be out maybe 7-ish." Noelle bent back down to grab her book. "Catch you later Bonnie."

"Later." Bonnie got up herself heading back inside. She laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, all she learned running through her head a mile a minute. Her family was a part of something much bigger but was reduced to pretty much just her seeing as Lucy was on the run.

Due to laziness Bonnie used magic to bring her duffel bag over to her. She sat up, opening the bag and pulling out Sheila's grimoire, no her book of shadows. The book was made of brown leather with gold accents, the cover had an elegant cursive B interwoven with thorns. As she opened the book and flipped through the pages it was as if she was reliving her grandma's life. A few pages detailed Sheila's adventures with a Helene Everhardt in Dresden, Germany taking out a Vrkolak and a wendigo. Another page filled with spells, scribbled in the bottom right corner it said to teach Bonnie. Her first time meeting Joshua and apparently it wasn't pleasant.

Bonnie felt her eyes began to prickle with tears, there was so much she won't be able to hear straight from her Grams; The lessons she won't be taught due to a fruitless endeavor that cost her life. Bonnie laid back and placed the book on her stomach. She glanced back at the clock, it read 2:04 am. In the span of a day she simultaneously locked up and then released a sociopath, packed her things and left her hometown behind, arrives to a new one just to be told that her coven was involved in even bigger things. There was so much she was ignorant to but Bonnie was called to this place for a reason, after getting some more rest she was going to find out exactly why.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai's plane touches down in Ioannina National Airport at approximately 5:15 am. Kai, having gotten maybe a hour or two of sleep during a ten hour flight was becoming restless. Once again his dreams of Bonnie had him tossing and turning in his sleep. Her green eyes wide in shock as he plunges the knife in her stomach but it's the look of betrayal on her face that hurts him the most. She trusted him, gave him the benefit of the doubt. He shouldn't have been shocked when she turned the tables and stabbed him in 1903. Or maybe it did, simply because it was Bonnie, good, kind-hearted Bonnie. Bonnie who forgave someone like Damon but not him. Bonnie who killed him twice beforehand. And to make matters worse she doesn't want anything to do with him.

 _"How am I supposed to get in her good graces if she won't even look at me?"_ Kai sat in the private jet, his leg jittery and his face in his hands. No matter how hard he tried get her out of his mind he just couldn't shake her. He dragged his hands down his face. "Ugh."

He heard footsteps approaching, a stewardess peeked her head through the archway. "Sir, whenever you're ready your bags are packed. There's also a car waiting for you out front."

"Thank you." He stretched and prepared himself to search Ioannina Island for one of the Gemini archives. He had to silently thank the spirits that the younger members of the coven were easier to convert to his side. Kai honestly didn't think they would so readily join him, let alone give him particular info on the whereabouts of the archives. Joshua's paranoid ass changed the locations after locking him in the prison world and again after he got out. But seeing as he wasn't coven leader anymore he didn't have the magical power to move them.

Kai smirked to himself as he embraced the crisp early morning air, black coat billowing in the wind and bags in hand. "Let's see what papa Parker has been hiding." He walked over to the black ford focus, got in and motioned for the driver to go.

* * *

Bonnie awoke pleasantly content; She hadn't really slept that well in a while. The slightly cool morning air drifting into her room told her it was going to be another warm day. Checking her phone, she saw she had several missed calls and texts from Elena and Damon. Bonnie relinquished an exasperated sigh. Sure she missed her friends but right now she wanted nothing to do with them. Bonnie tossed her phone on the bed and went to take a shower.

A hour later she felt refreshed. Bonnie, after throwing on a black short sleeved lace up top with skinny jeans and sneakers, decided to explore the town. Patting her leg Rusty ran up and jumped against her happily. She looked down at him. "We're going for a walk and I want you to behave, understand?"

He yipped in response and waited patiently for her at the door. As soon as she opened it he zipped down the hall. "Rusty! No!" She ran down the hall after him. He had the audacity to wait for her at the top of the stairs. Before he could dart off again she chanted a barrier spell. With nowhere to go Bonnie walked over and picked him up. "It seems like I'm going to have to get you a collar and leash." He whined in response.

Since it was well after 9 most of the shops were open. Bonnie made a beeline for the pet store. She picked out a black collar and matching retractable leash. After putting the collar and leash on him she grabbed a few dog treats, paid for the items and left the store. She got maybe a foot from the door before Rusty was trying to drag her to the public park.

"Okay okay. One hour and that's it." She took his leash off and he darted into some bushes. A few minutes later he came out dragging a large stick with him dropping it at her feet.

"No Rusty."

A whine.

"I said no."

Another whine. It then became a staring contest, neither wanting to back down. His brown eyes won her over in the end.

"Alright fine! You're lucky you're adorable." She picked it up and tossed it over by some trees. This would go on for another 20 minutes which then turned into Bonnie being chased around until she was tired. She collapsed right there in the grass. Rusty trotted over and licked her face.

"Ugh stop. You have bad doggy breath."

Bonnie, totally preoccupied with Rusty, didn't notice the shadow looming over her.

Noelle's standing over her with a formfitting denim jumpsuit on. "Hey."

"Oh hey." Her mood kind of dimmed at seeing the young woman, she preferred it just to be her and Rusty today.

She plopped down beside her on the soft grass. "I know it's only been a day...but how are you adjusting to Havencrest?"

"You mean besides the family revealations earlier this morning? Just fine." She sat up feeding Rusty a few dog treats.

Noelle chuckled looking down at the blades of grass. "I deserved that. I was too pushy with you."

Bonnie just stroked the puppy's fur. "So what do you want now?"

"Nothing. Just to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. There's this little mom and pop diner along the shopping strip."

"I'm not-" her stomach growled, "hungry." Bonnie though for a moment. "I can't bring Rusty with me though."

"Oh you can leave him at the shelter with Caleb."

"Yeah I don't think so. The first time I met you guys Rusty was running from him."

"He was trying to get to you, Caleb usually doesn't have a problem with him. Buuut if you want you can tie him to the pole in front of the place."

Bonnie and Rusty exchanged looks. "Do they have takeout?" She wanted to keep Rusty by her side.

"They sure do."

"Good, we'll order and then head back to the B&B."

Noelle smiled. "Works for me."

* * *

 _Kai was stuffing his face full with breadsticks as the coven members were having shouting matches about him as if he wasn't there._

 _An old woman was pushing a blonde haired teen into a seat. "No William he shouldn't be here, he should be locked up."_

 _"But grandma he doesn't even-" He sounded like a surfer._

 _"Don't let those looks fool you, he's a monster."_

 _Finally looking up from his plate, Kai looked into a sea of angry old faces. The younger generation looked on in awe, confusion, trepidation or a combination of all three. Kai had somehow managed to gather majority of the coven at a restaurant that he bought out for the evening. Probably thanks to the younger ones._

 _A pretty young woman with tight curls stood up. "Hey maybe we should take a moment to see what he has to say. I mean you old folks-no offense grandma-are talking about how he should be locked back up and everything but after he got out he could've easily went after all of us."_

 _"But what if that's what he wants gathering us here?" An older man said._

 _"I'm pretty sure we would all be dead by now." She deadpanned._

 _William spoke up. "Yo I'm with Adele on this. Let him speak."_

 _Adele's grandmother sighed. "These young children have no respect for elders."_

 _Kai sat at the head of the table with a troubled look on his face. He then slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "I know being in my presence is making some of you uncomfortable-"_

 _"You're a freak! Making us uncomfortable is the least of our problems." A random voice yelled out._

 _Kai breathed in deeply. "If I wanted to do anything I would've did it already like Adele said."_

 _"You always planned for the long haul Malachi." Adele's grandmother said._

 _"You mean like how you old people were planning to put me a prison world long before I did anything?"_

 _"It was well deserved, you killed four of your siblings!"_

 _"Actions I've come to regret."_

 _A man around Jo and Kai's age stood up. "Oh come now everyone knows Elias and Hanna were monsters. Joey and Chloe didn't deserve it but those two? They were the reason the herb garden was destroyed and the crystals went missing among other things. I say good riddance."_

 _Kai gaped at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"I did!" He looked pointedly at who Kai assumed was the man's father. "He didn't believe me and neither did Joshua. Because you're a siphon it was easy to make you the scapegoat. Besides you know what Joshua does to sympathizers." He hung his head in shame. "I was too scared."_

 _Adele eyes narrowed. "So instead of being the first to nurture his ability and put it to good use you people-who so happen to be his family members-decided under Joshua's influence to create a villain. Y'all treated him like shit because his abilities were different from yours. You people are no better than racists and xenophobes."_

 _William and a few other younger members let out whistles and yells of agreement. Kai just gawked at Adele. Save for Jo and Chloe he never really had anyone defend him before._

 _Her grandmother who Kai now recognized as Agatha, a woman who really wanted to be Joshua's advisor grumbled to herself. "I ought to have never let you go to college."_

 _"Why? So I can continue to be a sheep like the rest of the older members in this coven? Only following Joshua's orders without question? Nah I'm good."_

 _Kai cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Uh Adele thank you for that." He stood up straighter. "I wanted to get some things out of the way first as the new Gemini Praetor." This was met with various complaints which Kai ignored and continued on. "Though I'm the Praetor I will be making a council of whom I choose to help me lead. Six people will be selected for this."_

 _Silence._

 _"Second Joshua moved the archives before I merged with Luke. I-"_

 _Adele spoke up again. "Ioannina Greece, Osijek Croatia and Aber-" She quickly made a grab for her throat as if she couldn't breathe._

 _William freaked out. "Mrs. Agatha stop!"_

 _"You little wench! You talk too much! A child should know when and when not to speak!"_

 _Kai dashed over and held her hand in a vise-like grip. "I will siphon you if you don't stop."_

 _Agatha gritted her teeth and Adele collasped in her chair, trying desperately to breathe. After gaining her bearings she stood up. "The other place is Abergele, Wales."_

 _"Thank you." He glared at Agatha coldly. "You didn't used to be like this, I guess becoming my father's advisor took away your common sense and compassion for "normal" witches." He looked around, letting go of her hand. "This meeting is dismissed."_

 _A man presumably around his actual age walked up to him. "Kai?"_

 _"Yes?" Glancing up he noticed the man looked to be south asian or middle eastern._

 _He stood straight as if he was a soldier talking to his superior officer. "I would like to be a member of your council."_

 _Kai waved his hands making the restaurant go back to normal. "I'm sorry what?"_

 _"I said I want to be a member of the council." The man then frowned, "You don't remember me do you?"_

 _Kai took a minute to really study his face. To be honest Kai would love to forget most of his coven. "Mahir?" Mahir was the only guy in his coven who was of mixed descent around his age. It had to be him._

 _"Yes! It unfortunately has been a while my friend."_

 _"You actually considered me a friend?" Kai avoided eye contact with him._ "But our whole friendship was a lie. I used him to make myself seem normal at school."

 _"Consider and yes I do. You were one of the rare few that didn't treat me like an outsider. It stayed that way until..."_

 _"May 10th."_

 _"1994." Mahir put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Well it's good to have you back all the same."_

 _"We really need to catch up sometime. Sadly I must embark on a quest to those places Adele mentioned."_

 _"At least let me help out."_

 _"No this is something I have to do on my own but I do have access to all of the funds."_

 _Mahir smirked. "Try not to wreak too much havoc out there Kai."_

* * *

Kai awoke to the sight of the ferry he ordered waiting for him on the dock. He stretched and got out of the car. The driver was already waiting for him with a suitcase in hand. Kai patted his shoulder, picked up the empty suitcase and made his way to the small boat. A half and hour later he was stepping on Ioannina Island, though it was dark he was met with a beautiful old fashioned town. The silence somehow added to it's beauty. Kai concentrated on finding traces of the coven's magic, it lead him to a simple white one story house with a red roof.

When Kai traipsed through the front door the magic disguising the house dissipated revealing an exquisite room filled from wall to wall with magical items and books. Everything was neatly placed and named. He gently pulled a tesseract off of the shelf and then put it back. Kai was starting to see why Joshua didn't want him here as he held a book called Rauoskinna in his hands, the amount of power alone here would drive a siphon crazy. He soon realized not every item in here actually belonged to his coven.

In spite of all the magic in this place Kai still felt a pull toward a particular book close to the top shelf. The book was old, worn and made of leather. He tried opening it but it was sealed shut by magic. Kai could've just used his unique abilities but his eyes were lighting up in excitement.

 _"I have a reason to see Bonnie! I have another shot!"_ He held the book in the air and did a little dance.

His mood instantly died since he last saw her she wasn't in a good mood and he's the last person she would want to see.

 _"She's probably not even mad at them anymore. She more than likely forgave them and they're all hanging out like nothing happened. I'm more than likely just going to cause her trouble by showing up."_

Kai was slowly starting to become bitter. "Maybe I should keep this here. She'll never be happy to see my face even as I bring her a family item." He put the book on the table.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he checked the rest of the books on the shelf. They all seemed to be journals detailing the Salem Witch trials or at least their version of the events. Finding his ancestor's first journal, Kai sat down on the floor and began reading.

* * *

"We have to make another stop at the pet store. I need to grab more things for him."

Noelle just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine with me."

As they turn to head back to the pet shop an elderly lady walks by with her arm around a young man in comfort. He was sobbing, "I don't understand. She was perfectly healthy for someone her age. How could she be-how can she just be dead? And the way her body was found, it wasn't normal."

"Come along son. Let's get you something warm to drink."

He nodded absentmindedly and together they walked off.

Noelle looked concerned. "That was Austin, his grandma runs the local bakery. She's dead?"

Caleb ran up with Sian trailing on his heels. "Noelle!" He wasn't even out of breath. "I'm assuming you heard about Ms. Reed?"

Noelle crossed her arms. "Yeah we just did."

"We?" Caleb then took notice of Bonnie. His breath caught and he blushed. She narrowed her gaze and he reddened even more.

"Problem?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-no. I mean yes! H-hi."

"Hi." She deadpanned. Rusty on the other hand barked happily upon seeing him.

Sian's giggling fit could be heard behind him while Noelle had her hand over her mouth covering her smile. He then shook his head to compose himself.

"We just came back from the crime scene and it's worse than it sounds. Her eyes are missing and there's black stuff oozing out of every orifice."

Bonnie looked down at her breakfast platter. "I've lost my appetite. I'll see you later Noelle. Come on Rusty."

Noelle grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Caleb had a point."

Bonnie stared at Noelle's hand on her. "Let go before you become a pile of ashes."

She looked stern. "No you're better off sticking with me. Since you're new here and a witch-"

"I just became the main suspect."

"Bingo."

Bonnie sighed and muttered to herself. "Great. That's just great."

* * *

Hey I actually updated! This chapter probably could've been updated sooner if I didn't have to work a fourteen hour shift on sunday. Anyhoo I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please like and review:)


	4. Chapter 4

TW for mentions of animal abuse and violence

* * *

Though some people were still staring at Austin's retreating back, a handful were giving her scornful glances. Bonnie was starting to become agitated. She sat down on a bench in the park and began tapping her foot impatiently. Rusty scratches against her leg for attention, she picks him up and puts him in her lap. "I can say I have an alibi, which I really do, but magic was more than likely involved in this."

Noelle was tapping her chin, pacing back and forth thinking of solutions. "True, but we need undeniable proof."

Sian's entire being radiated sadness. "She doesn't deserve this. She's innocent."

Caleb's shoulders are tense, watching the townspeople warily. "We know that but unfortunately the combination of Bonnie being a witch and her familiar being _him_ is going to have the town on edge."

Bonnie grew apprehensive. "What's wrong with Rusty?"

There was a beat of silence until Sian spoke up. "A lot of the townsfolk believes he's a curse."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, leaning forward head slightly tilted.

Sian clenched the knapsack closer to herself. "He wasn't always a chow chow puppy, some months back he was a pitbull. A-uh-a guy who was into dog fighting wanted to use him but Rusty disobeyed one too many times and he...killed him."

Noelle closed her eyes, lips pursed in anger while Caleb just watched for Bonnie's reaction. The young woman grasped Rusty to her; Harsh breaths coming out of her nostrils. Rusty whined attempting to twist his little body around to reach her face.

"That wasn't the only time...I think he died twice before that too. He never really made it to adulthood." Sian buried her face into her bag murmuring. "Like owner, like dog."

Caleb put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should head on home."

"I'm fine Caleb." Came her curt reply.

Noelle finally opened her eyes. "No Caleb's right." She turned to him. "Take her out of here, there's too many emotions swirling around."

"But Noelle!"

"I said no."

Sian just cast sorrowful eyes at Bonnie and then buried her head back into her bag so only her copper hair was showing.

"I'll take her with me to the scene, see if we can find something."

"Okay. Keep us posted."

"Will do. Be safe." With one last look at Bonnie he grabbed Sian and ran off in the direction of a small side street.

After watching them leave Noelle turned to Bonnie. "Let's go get your hair done."

"You can't be serious." Even Rusty's head tilted in confusion at Noelle's ridiculousness.

"As serious as a heart attack." She peered at Bonnie closely. "Have you ever had cornrows before."

"No."

"Individuals? Locs? Weave of any kind?"

"No, no, and no."

"Yeah that won't do. Get up." Rusty barked twice which Bonnie assumed it meant hell no.

"Look Noelle I'm a suspect in a murder I can't just be prancing around getting my hair done."

"Yes you can! This will get your mind off of things and a chance to try something new with yourself!"

"Someone you knew personally just died. How can you be so blase about this?"

"Because, one, changes for the better start small. Or in your case big and then small. You already got out of a toxic environment." She sat down beside Bonnie. "And two, she was already dying. She had maybe another week or two tops."

Realization dawned on Bonnie. "You're giving me another alibi in case something happens again."

She made finger guns. "Now you got it."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're annoyingly persistent."

"So I've been told." She stood up and faced Bonnie holding her hand out. "Let's go."

"I'll go but I'm not taking your hand."

"Sweet! Come on my car is parked on the other end of the park."

"Cool, but we have to stop by the pet store first. I need dog food for Rusty."

"Fine by me."

* * *

 _Elias takes a swing at Kai but he's distraught and his eyes are blinded with tears so Kai has no problem avoiding him. When he swings again Kai grabs his arm twisting it behind his back then snapping it at the elbow. At this point he's past caring if anyone hears him as he drags Elias kicking and screaming to the pool._

 _Using his bulk, Elias manages to break free of Kai's hold only to be kneed in the stomach and elbowed in the face. Seeing as that wasn't taking him out Kai gripped Elias's hair and slammed his face into the diving board. With his knee in his back he then heaved his brother's head into the pool._

 _"Come on Eli, you're a good swimmer, let's see how long you can hold your breath under water. Last I heard it was for a solid seven minutes! Let's try for eight!"_

 _Elias is desperate now and his thrashing around is getting worse, Kai presses his knee down harder and uses his other to break his brother's good arm. Suddenly Kai feels it, the approaching footsteps followed by shapely brown legs. When he looks up he's staring directly into a pair of moss green eyes. No anger, fear or hesitation; Just disgust and disappointment. He's used to Jo giving him that look over time but with her it's different. It's like his heart is being squeezed and his ears start ringing and everything around him becomes a white noise save for her voice._

 _"You're a monster. You don't deserve forgiveness."_

Kai catapults awake to the smell of something burning and quickly put out the flames attempting to scorch the place. Glancing downward he notices that the journals remained intact. Checking his phone it reads 7:20pm, which means he was reading for at least five hours and passed out for the rest.

His phone vibrated with an unknown number popping up. With a degree of caution he answered. "Hello?"

"Kai? It's Mahir. I've been trying to get in contact with you for hours. I thought you got caught in a trap Joshua set or something."

"Uh yeah. I got distracted reading." He's still disoriented from getting up so fast.

"You okay? You're less talkative than usual."

"I'm fine. How did you get my number anyway?" Kai had sent a coded message to the coven in order for them to show up at the restaurant.

"Josette."

"Mahir, what did you do?" His voice held a warning tone. In spite of Jo wanting nothing to do with him he still held a soft spot for her.

"Chill, I just tracked her down and asked for it. Her husband though...he may have a cracked rib or two. My presence caught Josette off guard and he reacted accordingly which put him in his current predicament."

"And Jo?"

"Gave me your number and told me she never wanted to see me again."

"Okay good. As long as Jo's fine I don't care what happens to her husband."

"Heh. Sooo...how is it?"

"The things I found in here are indescribable! This place is just wow! But Mahir the craziest part are the journals I found here. They detail the Salem Witch Trails and the cause behind it."

"What? I thought that was mass hysteria."

"Same here but my ancestor Alastor described something completely different. He said something possessed a normal human woman making her act differently, unusual fits of anger, muttering strange things, and contorting her body into odd positions. It's recounted as a black mist that mostly wreaked havoc at night."

"Save for the black mist part you just described The Exorcist." Kai could hear air whipping in the background Mahir must've been outside driving. "That's crazy."

"Tell me about it, Bon-I mean a Bennett ancestor was blamed for obvious reasons along with some others."

"Anything else?"

"Apparently my ancestor was super thirsty. There's as many entries about Ana Bennett as there are about the trails."

Mahir let out a hearty laugh. "Seems like that runs in the family. Joshua was like that with Sheila, though he hid it well."

Kai's lip curled in disgust. "I did not need that picture."

"I don't know man I met Lucy Bennett once and let me tell you I would gladly bring her into the family."

"Stop!" Kai grabbed the suitcase he brought with him and opened it. "Look I'll call you back when I land back in Virginia."

"Cool. Catch you later."

"Later." Kai started stuffing it with the journals putting the Bennett one on top. _"I'll just keep this with me for the time being."_ Looking back he also grabbed the Tesseract as well. He had a strange feeling he would need it.

Stepping out into the crisp night air Kai replaced the magic barriers and glamour back on the place and headed to the ferry.

* * *

Elena runs into the room, phone in hand. "Damon I found them. They're...on the campus."

"Gee why didn't we look there first." He sat on the couch watching tv.

"Because someone was too wrapped up in his mother and then Bonnie." Elena spat.

"Why don't you want to bring Bonnie back Elena? She's our friend." He smirked. "Are you jealous or something? We did get pretty close in the prison world."

Elena was starting to question what she saw in him. "No Damon I'm not jealous. It's just that when I last saw her she looked so tired, so done with everything. As much as it pains me to say it I-I think she's better off without us." She hung her head sadly.

Damon turned the tv off. "That's bullshit Elena and you know it! She belongs here with us!"

"Not if it's only killing her inside! Bonnie's too good, to nice to say anything, but I watched her leave, Damon not you. And besides why are we bringing her back anyway? Just so she can fix all of our problems like always? Sacrifice herself like always?" Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. Bonnie leaving of her own accord struck something in her. She was used to her friend just bouncing back from whatever was bothering her, ready to help the team.

Damon got up from the couch. "Elena, where is this coming from?"

"From watching my best friend leave everything she has ever known and loved behind just to have peace. Realizing that she did so much for me, hell everyone in this damn town, while I barely did the bare minimum for her." She fell to her knees sobbing. "I was so self absorbed I didn't even acknowledge Bonnie's problems. Or her constant suffering."

"Elena." Damon crutched down placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie chose to do those things because she loves you. Like when she sent me back to you."

"But she shouldn't have had to do it in the first place. We should've done better Damon." She shook his hand off and stood up wiping her eyes. "Get up we have to get Stefan and Caroline to turn on their humanity before anymore people die."

* * *

The salon they were heading to was on the other side of town. Bonnie was eyeing the small houses they were passing along the way, taking mental notes of the ones that had a for rent sign. Rusty, who wore himself out playing, was sleeping soundly in the backseat.

"Question."

"Shoot."

"How long does this process take?" Bonnie didn't want it to take too long as she wanted to check out those houses. The idea of the duplex sounded nice but she wanted privacy.

"You can't be serious." Noelle's tone was somehow both mocking and curious.

"Yes I am. I've never had any of those hairstyles before." She pointed to her bob. "It's always been like this and or curly."

Noelle side-eyed her. "Oh wow, but to answer your question it depends what hairstyle you get and how many people are doing your hair."

"Hmm. Do you have a book or magazine?"

"For the hair? Yeah there should be a magazine or two in the backseat."

Instead of just reaching back she used magic to put it in her hands. Bonnie began flipping through it, coming to a stop at a particular hairstyle. When they came to a light she pointed to it. "I think I want this one. The faux locs."

Noelle gasped. "I think that hairstyle would look gorgeous on you! Did you want shoulder length or long?"

"Long. I haven't had long hair in a while." Not since before she died for the second time. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. _"Never again."_

"Eighteen inch would probably be best then." Noelle parked in front of a small african salon/barbershop. "We're here."

Bonnie peered at it from the passenger seat. It's a nice two story spot between a clothing boutique and a shoe store. Houses lined the rest of the street.

Noelle turned to her. "You ready?"

She glanced back at Rusty's sleeping form. "As I'll ever be."

Noelle left the back window open a crack and together the girls sashayed into the shop. There were two other women getting their hair done, three of the hairdressers were free. The place smelt of incense and it gave off a relaxing feeling.

Bonnie cleared her throat and spoke. "Hi. I would like to get my hair done in this style." She pointed to the the magazine she held up.

One of the middle aged african women smiled at her. "Sure, do you want any colors?"

"Black with caramel highlights."

The woman waved her over and Bonnie sat down. "Did you wash your hair today?"

"No."

"Okay. So first I'll wash and blow dry it then we'll get started."

"Alright."

As the two women walk to the back of the salon a heavy metal tune goes off catching the quiet place off guard. Noelle gives an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. I'll be in the sitting area Bonnie."

Bonnie gave a thumbs up and laid her head back in the sink so it could be washed.

In the process of getting it washed Bonnie could hear Noelle talking on the phone to someone. She could barely understand what was being said but she did recognize a few words from those anime that Jeremy used to watch.

"Arigato, ja matane." Noelle hung up and sat down next to Bonnie.

"You speak japanese?" Bonnie figured Noelle was mixed but not with japanese.

"Fluenty. My mom taught me."

"Cool."

5 minutes later Bonnie was in the chair getting her hair done. 10 minutes later another woman joined her speeding up the process. Noelle's phone rang again and she side-eyed Bonnie.

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's Caleb."

Bonnie went to lean forward but remembered there were people in her hair. "Answer it!"

She muttered a spell and put the phone on speaker. "Find out anything?"

Sirens could be heard in the background where he was. "We found another one. This time there are organs missing."

She groaned. "Who was it?"

"Mr. Shaw." Caleb said solemnly.

Noelle closed her eyes in reflection. "He was the local bookshop owner." She said to Bonnie.

"Gutted him like a fish. I'll be shocked if they get any-oof!"

Noelle and Bonnie could hear a deep voice reprimanding him followed by a quick sorry.

"That was the chief." The sound of the poilce chatter grew further away. "Anyway when Sian touch the body she freaked out and then fainted."

"What?!"

"Calm down. She of course then woke up spouting gibberish and promptly vomited. Other than that she's fine."

"Did you manage to catch anything?"

"Uh, let me see...here it is! She said something about a messenger of the U.M.N and don't leave the castle."

Noelle looked like she seen a ghost. "The U.M.N is involved?" Her hands begin to shake causing her phone to clatter to the floor. "No." Her voice came out in a whisper.

Bonnie was bewildered. "Noelle? What's the U.M.N?"

She wasn't responding just beginning to hyperventilate.

"Noelle!" Bonnie grabbed her arm and shook her.

"What?" Her eyes still looked haunted but otherwise she was coherent.

"What's going on? You were starting to panic."

"The Underground Magic Network." She blurted it out.

"Yeah you said that."

"They're a massive group of dark magic users that terrorized Havencrest twenty years ago." She bent down to pick up her phone. "Probably trying to release that thing under the church in the woods."

"What thing?" Something besides Rusty was calling her here, that much she knew for sure.

Noelle met her gaze. "The black mist that caused the hysteria of the Salem Witch Trials. The six covens sealed it in this town." Her eyes didn't dare linger from Bonnie's. "I think we were meant to find each other."

* * *

Author's note: Whoo another update! I don't have much to say other than happy belated BonKai day family! Ngl I was super engrossed in other stuff and I had to work that day so yeah. Hopefully everyone who reads this chapter enjoys it! Make sure to leave a comment and or review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Whew this chapter stressed me out (among other things) but now it's finally finished! BK family I'm so sorry I haven't been in the discord lately. My mind is still in a negative space and I didn't want y'all to have to deal with that. Btw TW for mentions of abuse and the n word.

* * *

The hairdresser tapped Bonnie's shoulder as a silent request for her to lean back. She did as told and readjusted herself in the seat.

"Wait, so you're apart of the Mikami Coven?"

"Yes but to be more precise my family is from the Hirano branch. We stationed ourselves here after escaping the witch trials and to protect the church housing the Black Mist."

"That still doesn't explai-"

Bonnie froze as she felt Rusty's frantic magic, he was searching for her. The sound of glass shattering caught the shop's attention. A moment later there's scratching against the salon door. She tapped the hairdresser's hand. "Do you mind if I go get him?"

The women stopped and Bonnie got up to open the door. Rusty zooms in, sliding across the floor on pieces of hair yipping happily. Bonnie mutters a spell to herself making a chew toy appear in her hand and making it look like she just took it out of her pocket.

"Here Rusty." She tapped the toy against her leg but he decided he didn't want to listen. Unfortunately for Bonnie, he wanted to play. The lights began to flicker as Rusty jumped left and right.

Bonnie sighed, "Fine." Tossing the toy to Noelle, Bonnie sat back down in the chair holding her arms out to him. His attempts at climbing on to her lap proved unsuccessful, though it did give the shop a good chuckle. Bonnie reaches down and lifts him into her lap. He instantly tried to lick her face. She decided to tickle him, cooing all the while.

A few moments later her hair is done. Putting Rusty back on the floor, Bonnie walked over to the mirror and twirled around. Satisfied with the hairstyle, she beamed at the hairdressers. "I love it!"

Noelle smiled at her. "It looks good on you."

Bonnie turned her smile to Noelle then back at the two women. "Oh, how much?"

"180." The two women move to start cleaning up.

"Let me get that." Noelle waved her hand and the shop was instantly cleaned up.

Bonnie practically skipped over to the women and handed them 200. Both of the women smiled at her nodding their thanks. Walking out of the shop Bonnie was still beaming from ear to ear.

"Does it always feel like this when you get your hair done Noelle? I feel brand new." She couldn't stop touching her hair. It felt different, she'd never wore weave before.

Bonnie's happiness was infecting, Noelle couldn't help but smile too. "It normally does. There's just something about it, like once you step outside the shop you feel like you're coming into the world differently."

"Yes that's it!"

Though Noelle's smile dropped from her face as soon as she spotted her car. "Rusty!" He ran and hid behind Bonnie's legs, whimpering slightly at Noelle's glare. Her stare gradually died down. "Be happy you're cute. Now go fix my car window."

He barked, ran from behind Bonnie and then jumped against the car. Slowly the shattered glass started to go back to normal, seconds later the car looked completely new. Bonnie looked at Rusty in both amazement and annoyance.

She put her hands on her hips. "So you understand human speech but don't want to listen to me, huh?"

He yipped out a response that Bonnie interpreted to be a smartass comment. She just clicked her tongue at him.

Instead of leaving immediately the two girls just lounged against the car. Bonnie bit her lip in nervousness. "Come to think of it, Noelle you used magic in front of those women-"

Noelle waved her hand dismissively. "No worries they already know I'm a witch, in fact the whole town does." She patted Bonnie's shoulder lightly. "So what's next on the agenda?" Her dark eyes dancing with wonder.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "I wanted to go house-hunting; I saw some nice ones on the way here."

"Oh you plan on settling here?"

"It depends. It may just be my summer home."

Noelle did her chin tapping thing, checking her phone. "Well it's nearly 1 and the real estate around here closes at 6."

"Works for me."

A moment passes and the lack of response caused Bonnie to look over. Noelle was gazing at her phone screen with longing. On it is a picture of Noelle looking down at a man with his head in her lap, a bright smile on his face as his hand caresses her face. Bonnie could feel the love and warmth emanating from it.

Noelle caught her staring and smiled softly. "That's my fiancee, Zeke."

"To be honest I didn't see that coming." She then shrugged her shoulders. "I'm guessing he's not around?"

"Haha, just so you know even if he was I'd still be doing this." Noelle gestured to what they were doing now. "Even if he wanted to he couldn't. The draw us witches feel toward each other isn't something that can be stopped by mere humans, Bonnie. Magic calls to magic. And he's a truck driver, so yeah."

Bonnie bit her lip, her thoughts drifting to Luka Martin. She admitted that there was an attraction at one point. _"But was it because of magic or him?"_ That in turn made her mind then drift to Jeremy and how she had broke up with him via voicemail. They were really over, her first long time relationship, but the new her couldn't see herself being with him now. It drifted further and a picture of blue-gray eyes popped up instead. She felt a wave of nausea engulf her at the thought of him.

At Bonnie's miserable expression Noelle touched Bonnie's shoulder. "You okay?"

Bonnie startled out of her thoughts. "Huh? Yeah I'm okay."

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to." She unlocked the doors and let Rusty in. "I can just take you back to the B&B."

"No, I want to." She shook her head. "Let's get started." Bonnie got in dialing the first of the four numbers she managed to nab on her outing. Right now Bonnie decided to focus on herself and that meant finding a home away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

Kai paced back and forth pulling at his hair. "Do I find Bonnie or do I go to Osijek?" He had been questioning himself on doing just that since he found that book. The plane still sat in the hangar due to his indecision.

He stopped walking and glanced at his suitcase, he could feel the strong magic emitting from it. On one hand she would probably love to have a piece of her family with her but then that would mean her _seeing_ him again. He sighed, he'd prefer to keep his good looks. Kai flopped down on his bed and opened another of his ancestor's journals.

A knock on his bedroom door made him glance over. "What?"

The stewardess poked her head in. "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Praetor?"

"Two cheese burgers and some chili fries with a Dr Pepper."

"On it." She hurried away to put his order in.

Kai turned back to Alastor's journal. More pages about Ana and how powerful her magic is compared to the other covens. Coming upon two particular entries he sat up.

 _May 19th, 1692_

 _We sat in a foul smelling cell far away from everyone else and once again I'm tending to Ana's wounds. Her familiar laid his head on her lap in both a means of comfort and due to tiredness. I swear she's going to get herself killed with her need to protect others above her own well being. I could easily heal them but she won't let me, says that it will be suspicious if she has nothing to show for the beatings._

 _I lightly run my fingers over a fresh scar. She hisses in pain. "Ana."_

 _"Alastor, please don't." Her voice is a soft whisper. "I'm fine."_

 _Looking over her other wounds I've decided that I'm going to kill those bastards slowly, gut them like a fish or hack off their limbs. They deserve nothing less for touching her._

 _Ana patted my hand to regain my attention. "I overheard some things while out there. "One of the Goodwives claimed that some of the judges started acting strangely."_

 _I sat down on the ground beside her. "The usual stuff?"_

 _"All the normal things that come with possession. And that black ooze when it's gone."_

 _"So it's effecting everyone here now."_

 _"Yes but that's not my biggest concern." Her dark brown eyes met mine. "I think we have a traitor in our mist, I feel it in my stomach. Have been for a while."_

 _Whenever Ana had a hunch we'd follow it, Bennett intuition was a powerful thing. "Who?"_

 _"Gregory. I went to investigate the area and I felt traces of his magic and something else."_

 _I felt my body tense up. "What else?"_

 _"Traces of an otherworldly magic, like something that doesn't belong on this plane."_

 _"Dammit." I grabbed Ana's hands firmly. "I want to keep this between us, we speak of this to no one else. Act as if nothing has changed."_

 _"Okay. I will."_

 _I let go of her hands slowly. I didn't want to leave her but I had no choice, I needed to make sure there were no more traitors within our circle._

 _May 20th, 1692_

 _It was the last day of the trails and I decided to just confront Gregory directly, screw stealth. Ana's life was on the line._

 _I stormed into the Magistrate's chambers, Tomoe Mikami and Jorge Lucero were on my heels, faces full of confusion. I don't know if Everhardt can be trusted but I know Ana can defend herself if something happens. When I see them my heart stops, it wasn't just Gregory in on the betrayal. My cousin stood beside him handing over a precious family heirloom._

 _"Gregory!"_

 _At the sound of his name he turns, his face quickly going from surprise to disbelief then contempt. My cousin jumps and then hides behind Gregory._

 _"Your Honor," he didn't face the Magistrate. "It's the Negress, she concocts poisons and the like. She collects the black ooze in order to make more." He then pointed to me. "Don't trust a thing he says either, Your Honor; He's enamored with her. The one behind me can provide testimony as proof."_

 _The judge's eyes narrow. "I see."_

 _All I saw was red. That bastard! He really was going to have Ana take the fall for something he and another member of my coven did! They summoned something they can't control and now we have to clean it up._

Propped up on his elbows Kai stops reading, shaking his head from all the translating he had to do; people in the 1600s spoke weird. The stewardess comes back with his meal. He thanks her and begins eating; between bites his phone rings. It's Joshua.

He answers and puts it on speaker. "Ah Josh, it's been only what, a day since we last spoke? Did you miss me that much?"

"Don't flatter yourself Malachai and don't ever call me that again. Show some respect." Joshua's voice was clipped.

His mood sours and he sits up. "Seeing as you were barely a parent to me you don't deserve to be called father." Kai's mood continued to darken. "Make it quick I'm eating and I want to keep my food down."

"It's about coven business. Agatha told me of your impromptu meeting a week ago and what caught my attention was the proposition of this new council. Are the Elders not enough?"

 _"Here we go."_

Kai swallowed his first burger before belting out a laugh. "Are you referring to that ancient ass group of men that stick to the old ways like a festering tumor? Those guys? Yeah, majority of them gotta go. Need new blood to help this coven flow better, you feel me?"

"This coven has been doing just fine with the Elders. Things were going smoothly until you got out again."

"Aww did I mess up your plans?" Kai could tell he was getting under Joshua's skin. "Can't run your cult - oh I'm sorry I mean the coven - like you want to?"

"Malachai do not force my hand."

Kai had several plans at the ready if Joshua wanted to try him. "I'm sticking by my decision old man." With that he ended the call popping a fry in his mouth and tossing his phone on the couch beside his bed.

He smirked to himself before he pressed the intercom button.

"Head to Osijek."

"Yes Praetor."

Laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He was going to enjoy throwing a wrench in daddy dearest's plans. He finally achieved his birthright and he'd be damned if anyone was going to ruin that.

* * *

They came upon the first house. It was a gorgeous mix of European and Southern style architecture but didn't fit Bonnie's tastes. Something about it seemed off and her neighbors looked less than pleasant. It seemed like only "certain types of people" could move into that area. No thanks.

The next house had so many problems they couldn't fathom why it was even on the market. That house took don't judge a book by its cover to a whole nother level. Their tour of it showed that mold coated the basement and the plumbing left much to be desired. Noelle made calls to get that man fired.

Praying the third time was the charm, Bonnie and Noelle pulled up to a two story house that sat a little too far from others. Something in the air tasted foul, pungent with the smell of decay. Rusty stood beside Bonnie growling. They side-eyed each other, then the serene looking space. Unbeknownst to the realtor the place was cursed.

Noelle leaned forward against the steering wheel. "That explains why this place never sold."

"You mean you never ventured in there?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no! My mom said that house had been like that since _she_ was little. I want no parts of that."

"Shame since it's a nice house too." Bonnie sat back exhausted. Who would've thought that touring two houses could take so much out of you? Or was it something else?

The two women sat in the car as Bones by Young Guns played faintly. Bonnie gently rubbed Rusty's ears while he laid on her lap. Taking out her phone she dialed the last number, a woman answered after two rings.

"Hello, Ms. Rose here." Shuffling is heard on the other end of the line. "Is this Bonnie by any chance?"

Bonnie stared at the phone in confusion for a moment. "Uh yes this is Bonnie Bennett."

"Yes, yes." More shuffling and the sound of keys. "I have been waiting for this call. I'll have my granddaughter text you the address."

"Oh okay thank you."

Bonnie looked over at Noelle. She pulled out the card she had given her when she first arrived. "Ms. Rose just told me that she was expecting my call."

She stopped her drumming to the beat. "Ms. Rose? Oh her!" Noelle's face morphed to one of confusion. "Wait she has another property?"

"Apparently."

A ping on her phone grabbed their attention. The text gave the address and how to get there. They must've assumed she was alone. She showed it to Noelle.

"I know where-SHE'S SELLING THAT?" Her eyes were comically bulged.

Unperturbed Bonnie gestured for her to go on.

Calming down, she began to strumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "Yeah so Rusty was born there - I mean reincarnated there. It's also...you know what how about we just go there so you can see for yourself?"

Bonnie studied Noelle's face as she started the car. Rusty pawed at her phone so he could see, upon seeing the address he barked happily. Noelle made an u-turn, going from 0 to 60 to get away from the cursed house. Knowing that her familiar was born there made fear and anticipation pool in Bonnie's belly.

Her eyes widened when they arrived at an empty lot, no not empty, just cloaked. She could feel Gemini magic all over this place. It was steeped in it. Sian and Ms Rose stood where Bonnie assumed the mailbox would be.

Noelle watched Bonnie get out of the car and begin to inspect the spot with Rusty hot on her trail. She gets out and heads toward Sian to continue watching Bonnie's reactions.

Bonnie raised her hand and felt along the veil of magic. Rusty nudged her leg and she bent down to pick him up. Instantly a spell came to mind. _"Manufesto!"_

Slowly the cloaking spell unweaves before everyone's eyes revealing a cute two-story house. It's steel blue with vinyl siding and a black roof sitting on a narrow lot surrounded by an array of shrubs and flower bushes.

Bonnie's eyes lit up and she ran forward, hopping up the three front steps reaching for the beige front door. First came the quaint dust covered foyer, through the open doors Bonnie glimpsed a half-bath to her left and a den on her right. Maneuvering through the archway brought her to the kitchen, it featured an island and a chef's pantry as it flowed into the dining and living room. Bonnie noted that the house had cream colored walls with little flower prints, just like Grams' bedroom looked.

Rusty wriggled in her arms signaling he wanted to be put down. He began to trot towards the door leading to the garage. Pushing the door open for him she immediately sensed it, familial magic. It was coming from a dust covered shelf in the back of the garage. Racing over, Bonnie grabbed at the clutter bringing up clouds of dust nearly choking herself to death. Knocking various items to the floor she finally came in contact with the source of magic. A small jewelry box sits on the shelf.

Footsteps grow closer as she opens it and picks up a silver necklace with an oddly shaped pendant. It resembles a sword with small folded wings as it's hilt. Looking closer she could see a tiny stone embedded in the middle of the wings.

Noelle and Sian came up on her left and right respectively peering at the pendant in her hand.

"Oh." Noelle shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Oh what?" Bonnie looks between the girls.

"It's one of the keys used to seal away the Black Mist. Each coven has one."

Sian's eyes dart down to pieces of paper scattered on the floor. "What's this?" She bent down to pick them up and opening them her eyes scan the paper. "Bonnie I think these are for you."

Bonnie takes the papers from her with a nod of thanks. Her eyes widen as she reads the familiar handwriting.

 _To my precious grandbaby,_

 _If you are reading this letter then I am no longer with you. I should have done more for you baby girl, taught you magic from a young age so you could be better prepared for your hardships in life. Teaching you more about your family history but my fear of what happened to your mother made me hold off. Getting you involved in vampire nonsense was something I never wanted. I can't do anymore for you but I can give you this house. It has been in our family for centuries, passed on from one of your ancestors who was a part of the witch trails. A safe haven away from Mystic Falls when things got too tough for you._

Bonnie stopped reading, her eyes full of tears. She drops the necklace as her hands clutch the papers until they start to rip.

"Grams..."

* * *

A.N: Don't forget to comment or review!


End file.
